


Todo lo que me Pidas

by Itzavibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes
Summary: Bokuto se encuentra deprimido, ya que su novia lo ha dejado por otro jugador, a pesar de los intentos de sus compañeros por sacarlo de ese estado de animo, nada funciona, incluso Akaashi ha intentado todo, o casi todo… quizás esta sea su última carta...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Inicios

—Akaashi.. estás seguro que esto está bien contigo?, digo… lo aprecio pero no tienes que hacer algo tan grande sólo por mi.— dijo con la mirada suplicante y la voz temblorosa.

—Bokuto-San podría creer en la veracidad de tus dudas si no frotaras tu erección en mi pierna mientras me hablas.

—Ah por dios no lo digas así, estoy tratando de contenerme Akaaashi — dijo el rematador mientras alargaba las sílabas en una suplica digna de un cachorro.

*

Cuando Akaashi se encaminó como todos los días a su practica matutina del club de Volleyball, no pensó sentir tal tensión en el ambiente… ciertamente se sorprendió cuando su bloqueador central Washio, se acercó a él con cara de verdadera angustia y le manifestó su preocupación por la estrella del equipo…

— Bokuto no es el mismo de siempre, algo está realmente mal …podrías hablar con el y ver si puedes arreglarlo, … sé que es mucho pedir… pero sólo tu lo entiendes… por favor — suplicó con una reverencia su senpai de segundo año.

—Claro, me esforzaré — una sensación de calidez invadió al joven de ojos color cielo, ya que no sólo él creía en la cercanía que había alcanzado en unos meses con la estrella de Fukorödani, sino que sus compañeros también lo notaban

Akaashi sacó su móvil y tecleo algo nervioso una simple invitación que Bokuto-San no rechazaría por nada del mundo…

_**—"Bokuto-San, me ayudarías a trabajar unas levantadas extras después del entrenamiento de la tarde? a cambio levantaré el balón para ti todas las veces que quieras … A.K"** _

_**— "Claro que siiiii, no tienes ni que pedirlo Akaashiiiiii!, ya quiero practicar hasta no sentir mis brazos!"** _

Al recibir la enérgica respuesta de su senpai, rezó no perder sus extremidades por intentar hacer una buena obra…., pero bueno era Bokuto-San, no podía negarse a ayudarlo a recuperar su mejor forma, estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Finalizó la practica de la mañana, los periodos de clases empezaban y Akaashi se sentía inquieto…de alguna forma quería que la practica extra y privada acordada con su camarada llegara lo más rápido posible, pero a la vez tampoco sabía con seguridad que haría.

Su estrategia tenía una falla del tamaño de un iceberg… por un lado él no era un gran conversador, su experiencia amorosa era nula, y había escuchado rumores de que el motivo del decaimiento de la estrella, era que había sido engañado por su novia… —Novia— esa palabra hizo eco en su pecho como una espina.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle a Bokuto-San?… ¿Qué es lo que puedo ofrecerle yo que otros no puedan?- Pensó con detenimiento en las pocas horas que le quedaban para enfrentarse a la conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

*

Transcurrieron las horas y la idea de _"Qué era lo que sólo él podría ofrecer"_ no se iba, —TODO— la palabra vino a su cabeza aterrorizándole la intensidad de su propio subconsciente, pero ciertamente estaba dispuesto a dar su mayor esfuerzo por levantar a su estrella.

Cuando la practica oficial terminó, todos los jugadores se dispusieron a ir a las duchas para finalmente descansar, Akaashi sabia que su descanso estaba lejos de llegar.

—Hey Hey Hey Akaashi!… estoy esperando para poder ayudarte con lo que me pediste.

Antes de irse Washio cruzó una mirada cómplice con Akaashi, confiando en que su kōhai se encargaría y podrían llegar a las nacionales con la estrella en óptima forma.

—Te lo agradezco Bokuto-San, podemos empezar si te parece bien ….

—Nací listo—dijo entusiasmado el joven de cabello bicolor

Los balones no dejaban de golpear en seco, Bokuto no fallaba ni una de las levantadas de Akaashi, fluían como si llevaran años jugando juntos, pero llegó el momento al finalizar la tarde donde de la nada Bokuto falló, falló, falló y no dejó de fallar. Cuando no pudo golpear el balón perfectamente colocado para él por sexta vez, Akaashi le preguntó si prefería intentar mañana…

— Me temo que mañana será igual o peor Akaashi, lo siento… es una vergüenza que tengas que escucharme lamentar lo patético que soy.. después de todo soy tu Senpai.

—No te preocupes Bokuto-San, es un hecho conocido que dejar salir tus preocupaciones ayuda a no distraerse, creo que si me cuentas que sucede te sentirás y jugaras mejor…

—Realmente lo crees Akaashi? — Preguntó con un tono tierno que no combinaba con lo duro y trabajado de su aspecto.

—Escucharé atentamente todo lo que quieras decir, y no juzgaré nada de ello, puedes confiar en mi.

Akaashi escucho devotamente cada una de las preocupaciones de Bokuto, desde lo terrible y vergonzoso de encontrar a su ex novia siéndole infiel con él que supuestamente era su cercano primo-hermano, hasta lo terrible que era no tener una pareja con quién tener sexo habitualmente, y descargar toda esa energía que tanto le sobraba al joven jugador.

— Diablos, es lo que más extraño, poder coger hasta no pensar en nada más excepto del volleyball, juro que esta abstinencia me volverá loco!

Akaashi no tenía ninguna experiencia ni remotamente cercana a lo sexual, estaba tratando de mantener su cara lo más casual posible, pero falló rotundamente cuando Bokuto se disculpó torpemente….

—Oh! lo siento, esto es vergonzoso, no debería contarte estas cosas Akaashi, debería ser un hombre y aguantar todo esto hasta que encuentre otro culo para coger…

—No te preocupes Bokuto-San, puedes sacarlo todo, yo te escucharé y juntos resolveremos esto— El tono de madurez con que entonó esas palabras lo sorprendió así mismo, y sonrió ampliamente…

—Wow eres realmente atractivo Akaashi, seguramente tu me podrías presentar a alguna de todas las chicas que están locas por ti…— Kōtarō no terminó la frase ya que de alguna forma se sintió incorrecto...

—Lamento no poder presentarte a nadie Bokuto-San— Su tono era mucho más serio esta vez y pareció quebrarse un poco al finalizar— Estoy totalmente enfocado en el volleyball, no estoy interesado en salir con las chicas… por ahora— agregó casi forzadamente.

—Yo podría ser tu novio de volleyball, pero tu serías la chica eh ?— soltó entre carcajadas el rematador con clara intención de hacer una broma pesada a su Kōhai

— Está bien, creo que podría ser beneficioso para los dos, y sólo nos enfocaríamos en el volleyball — Sonó calmado pero nunca supo como mantuvo la serenidad cuando en su interior pensaba en lanzarse por el primer puente que encontrara en su camino, y si no encontraba uno... lanzarse frente a los autos no sonaba mal en comparación a lo mortificante que eran los segundos en que Bokuto-San no respondía atónito.

Akaashi estaba apunto de explicar que trató de hacer una mala broma cuando sintió los labios de Bokuto agolparse a los suyos de una forma casi desesperada, suplicantes de respuesta… Akaashi abrió sus labios y lo dejó explorar todo lo que quisiera, sentía su lengua recorrer las paredes de su boca, succionar y lamer, Keiji quería responder de la misma forma, quería que él supiera que estaba desesperado por sentirlo, que podía besarle de la forma que quisiera.

Kōtarō mordió salvajemente su labio inferior, y Akaashi gimió suavemente en respuesta…

—Wow—

—Wow—

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de lo acalorados que estaban el uno por el otro, y la intensión de detenerse no se vislumbraba en ninguno de los dos jugadores…

Bokuto hizo algo muy propio de él y tomó la iniciativa, abrazó a Akaashi fuertemente, aprisionándole entre sus trabajados brazos, dificultando cualquier intento de escape… besó sus labios,… su mentón y su cuello…oh por dios su cuello olía maravilloso, la mezcla de sudor y la esencia natural de Akaashi debían embotellarse y venderse por miles de dólares, porque realmente lo valía.

—Sólo pediré algo… sin marcas visibles... puedes hacerme lo que quieras siempre y cuando me cubra el uniforme, Bokuto-San— dijo el pelinegro con una parsimonia irresistible

De cierta forma a Bokuto le encantaba cómo Akaashi le daba ordenes tan claras, con su suave y calmada voz, más allá de desanimarlo a devorar su cuello como intentó en un principio, esto sonaba más como una invitación abierta a marcar todo su cuerpo… no espero más y levantó la camiseta húmeda de sudor de Akaashi y se lanzo probar los rosados pezones de su armador, los que eran tan suaves... pensó que iba a morir de placer al verlo retorcerse por lo que su boca lograba en él…

—Más fuerte— dijo Akaashi con un hilo de voz

Bokuto no aguantaba más, quería poseerlo ahí mismo, era capaz de romper los shorts de Akaashi con sus dientes con tal de poseer ese cuerpo…, pero un rayo de cordura cruzó por su mente, y recordó que probablemente su camarada no tenía experiencia, y él mismo tampoco nunca lo había hecho con otro chico, después de todo era una estrella y quería hacerlo bien, quería hacerlo más que bien para Akaashi.

—Akaashi… estás seguro que esto está bien contigo?, digo… lo aprecio pero no tienes que hacer algo tan grande sólo por mi— dijo con la mirada suplicante y la voz temblorosa

—Bokuto-San podría creer en la veracidad de tus dudas si no frotaras tu erección en mi pierna mientras me hablas.

—Ah por dios no lo digas así, estoy tratando de contenerme Akaaashi! — dijo el rematador mientras alargaba las sílabas en una súplica digna de un cachorro.

—No te detengas, te lo ruego Bokuto-San

La mirada de Keiji estaba cargada de una implorante lujuría que Bokuto jamás había visto, ni siquiera en las películas para adultos….

—Quieres hacerlo aquí y ahora Akaashi?— Su deseo era tal que su voz sonó más ronca de lo que jamás había sonado.

—No…, quiero prepararme para ti Bokuto-San — dijo Keiji con ternura

Bokuto sintió que las palabras de Akaashi estaban cargadas de consideración hacía el, y sólo atinó a besar tiernamente los labios de su Kōhai ... estaba profundizando el beso cuando sintió las manos de Akaashi recorrer su entrepierna con un suave ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco

—Que haces? — preguntó desconcertado — Si sigues con eso no podré contenerme y te podría lastimar Akaashi! — Kōtarō exclamó preocupado

— No haremos todo el asunto aquí, pero quiero probar tu sabor— Akaashi se puso de rodillas y hábilmente deshizo a su senpai de sus shorts e interiores, para besar la masculinidad de Bokuto-San, sin experiencia previa, actuó por instinto mientras analizaba las expresiones de Bokuto…

Lamió desde la base hasta la punta del pene de su senpai como si se tratase de lo más delicioso que hubiera probado, y él mismo fuera un ser hambriento, hambriento de Bokuto.

Metió el falo a su boca sin dejar de atender suavemente el glande con su lengua …, ya que aún así sentía como Bokuto le daba estocadas con sus caderas no pudiendo contenerse, Akaashi sabía que estaba en problemas ya que Kōtarō era demasiado grande para su juvenil e inexperta boca…Keiji estaba concentrado en mantener su respiración y ritmo cuando un crujido fuera del gimnasio lo sacó de su transe de lujuria.

—Chicos! ….


	2. Soledad

—Chicos!.. hay alguien aún aquí ?— preguntó el longevo guardia nocturno de la Academia Fukurōdani

El pánico invadió los ojos de ambos estudiantes y en una ironía del destino quién mantuvo la calma esta vez no fue el parsimonioso Akaashi

—Debes tragarlo… rápido!, si dejamos todo encharcado nos descubrirán!

—mQueéem?— trató de decir Keiji con el miembro pulsante de su senpai en la boca, si la situación no le resultara tan retorcida, apostaría que esto encendía a Bokuto.

—Voy— Kotaro llenó a Akaashi de su cálida semilla sin mesura alguna.

Keiji estaba en una situación límite, nunca imaginó que este Miércoles sería tan diferente a los tantos otros que había vivido, por un lado había terminado besándose con un chico, este chico era su compañero de equipo... para colmo él mismo le había propuesto sexo oral, y ahora tenía que tragar semen de otra persona a punto de ser descubiertos por el señor Fujita, un abuelo de 70 años que fácilmente podría morir de un ataque al corazón por la escena que él protagonizaba,... ¿cómo lo miraría ahora después de esto? — Tendré que evitarlo hasta la graduación —pensó.

Como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Akaashi trago y trago, le sorprendió que el espeso sabor no le resultara desagradable como pensó, y eso lo asustó un poco, o quizás bastante.

—Vamos, escóndete en ese armario, yo hablaré con él y asumiré la responsabilidad— dijo Bokuto mientras se arreglaba el uniforme y trataba de empinar su cabellera como si los besos y caricias apasionados no lo hubieran descompuesto como nunca antes en su vida.

Akaashi escuchó la conversación temblando de nervios, quería planear su estrategia de huida, no quería mirar a Bokuto-San a la cara, las hormonas se habían calmado y ahora aterrizó de golpe a la dura realidad, como si se hubiera lanzado en paracaídas y el concreto estuviera a metros de impactarle de lleno ….

—Disculpe señor Fujita soy yo, Bokuto Kotaro de la clase de Segundo año, necesitaba practicar algunas mejoras antes del próximo campamento que brindará la Academia

— Oh! claro hijo entiendo, no te esfuerces demasiado, deberías ir a tu casa… es tarde y además se nota que estás agotado — dijo el anciano con verdadera preocupación por el abochornado aspecto del estudiante

— Claro, recogeré todo y me iré, disculpe las molestias — dijo Kotaro con una reverencia, mientras se sentía apesadumbrado por haberle mentido al señor Fujita quién siempre se mostraba amable cuando Bokuto ocupaba el gimnasio fuera de los horarios permitidos.

— Akaashiiiiiii! ya puedes salir, todo ha ido bien…. Akaashi?

El armario estaba vacío. Akaashi se había ido…..

Akaashi ni siquiera se cambió el uniforme, tomó su bolso y se encaminó a su casa, rezó por que sus padres aún no llegaran del trabajo, ya que sentía el olor de Bokuto en todo su cuerpo, por un momento sintió como si la gente que pasaba a su lado supiera los detalles de su lujurioso encuentro , su cabeza era un caos…

—Si mamá pregunta por qué tardé en llegar no podré sostener su mirada—un atisbo de lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Se detuvo y levantó la vista — Tienes que calmarte…entras…. si hay alguien saludas, a la ducha y a dormir— se repitió incontables veces como un mantra protector para lograr llegar a su casa con éxito

Al llegar a su casa, creyó que los ángeles existían… era el primero en llegar

Encendió su móvil. Habían 3 llamadas perdidas de Bokuto-San y 12 mensajes de texto, el último y más coherente decía …

**_—"Hey! estás bien ?, podemos hacer como que nada de esto sucedió? digo me deje llevar … si está bien contigo, está bien conmigo… B."_ **

Akaashi no respondió. Dolía, algo dentro de él dolía…

Esa noche Keiji no pudo pegar los ojos, las imágenes se repetían una tras otra como una película a la cual estaba forzado a examinar a detalle ….— Una tortura — pensó.

Se odió a si mismo cuando la repetición de lo ocurrido avistó una dolorosa erección

El serio armador se dispuso a solucionar este inconveniente, pero quién acudió a sus lascivos pensamientos era justamente a quien menos quería enfrentar.

—Bueno, si es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con esto rápido, puedo permitírmelo… cierto?— dudó.

Imaginó que las manos que recorrían su intimidad no le pertenecían, visualizando lo bien que se sentía aspirar el olor a sudor de Bokuto-San, lo mucho que le gustaron sus besos, lo ancha y poderosa que se sentía su lengua dentro de su boca… y como el hábil rematador lo aprisionó en una jaula de placer mordiendo rincones de su cuerpo que no sabía podían ser tan sensibles…

Mientras su experta mano recorría rítmicamente de arriba a abajo la extensión de su pene, por su mente cruzó un oscuro pensamiento y bueno ….la intimidad de su soledad se lo permitía…

Cuestionó si era doloroso intentar estimular su parte posterior … antes de terminar de analizar a lo que su instinto y hormonas le urgían su cuerpo se movió en autonomía, lamió uno de sus largos dedos e introdujo su dígito en su íntimo anillo mientras su otra mano aumentaba el ritmo de manera frenética, ... alcanzó el clímax imaginando que quién lo había empujado al orgasmo no era él, sino su senpai— Estoy perdido — musitó... y lo estaba.

—Por favor Dios … si existes… haz que un tornado suspenda las actividades del club mañana — dijo el joven de ojos azules ruborizado por lo que acababa de hacer…


	3. Curiosidad

Para lo que Akaashi Keiji respectaba, Dios no existía o al menos parecía ignorar sus súplicas. La práctica llegó cómo todos los días, con la excepción de que la incomodidad teñía el ambiente.

Bokuto y Akaashi no cruzaron palabras ni una sola vez, la práctica se centró en las recepciones por lo que alegremente tampoco tuvieron que interactuar demasiado.

—¿No notas que Akaashi está un poco distraído hoy? — Konoha le comentó en voz baja a Bokuto

— ¿De qué hablas? no falló ningún balón.

— Claro, pero eso lo puede hacer con los ojos cerrados… me refiero a que siento como si algo le preocupara, ¿Por qué no le aconsejas? … Quizás algo lo molesta y tú eres su más cercano sen….

—No puedo, pídeselo a alguien más...— Bokuto le interrumpió, y se encaminó a las duchas... en estos casi dos años en la academia, jamás había sido el primero en irse a duchar, pero la situación realmente se le iba de las manos

Después de ducharse y dejar que el agua se llevara aquel mal sabor de boca, Bokuto notó que los demás miembros del equipo estaban llegando a los vestidores por el gran alboroto que habían armado en la zona de lockers…

—Wow que audaz!… nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para dejar algo en nuestro vestidor

Bokuto no se contuvo y se asomó a ver cuál era el motivo de excitación de su equipo y vio a su joven setter sostener un sobre color crema, cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio una chispa de emoción en esos serios ojos azules

-No será que …. NO!… el no pensará que…fui yo quien le envió esa carta ? …. .Ni hablar, sólo nos dejamos llevar y dejé las cosas claras con esos mensajes … verdad?, después de todo yo no soy uno de… esos, a mi gustaban las chicas — no!— se auto-corrigió — me encantaban las chicas! digo me encantan !

*

A la salida del gimnasio Akaashi vio una robusta silueta esperando por él, Bokuto-San se mostraba inquieto apoyado en un árbol, mientras pateaba las pocas hojas que habían caído, como queriendo aclarar sus pensamientos a medida que despejaba el suelo que pisaba.

Antes que Keiji pudiera acercarse por completo fue interrumpido por el joven de mirada color ámbar.

—No es mío, si es lo que te preguntas…

De pronto el corazón de Akaashi dio un vuelco sombrío, a pesar de estar a mediados de primavera, sentía frío.

— La caligrafía es muy buena para ser tuya— dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Ya veo ya veo, y esto… sabes quién la envió? o tienes alguna sospecha?

— No, sólo me pide que nos juntemos el sábado en el café nuevo de la avenida principal

—Supongo que no irás!, ¿cierto? — Kotaro soltó un tanto más alto de lo que hubiera querido sonar…—digo… podría ser peligroso, y necesitamos un armador para el campamento de la próxima semana… como tu senpai, te recomiendo que deseches eso ahora mismo, y le pediré al señor Fujita más seguridad en el gimnasio.

Akaashi sintió que podía jugar un poco con él, sí Bokuto-San realmente no tenía interés en su persona podría permitirse provocarlo un poco… en un intento de hacer justicia por su honor … cierto?

— Tengo curiosidad… Supongo que no me mataría ver quién se interesa tanto en mi como para escabullirse entre mis cosas — mientras decía esto él mismo notó que era la descripción de cualquier secuestrador y que probablemente no debería asistir, pero ver la cara de sorpresa de Bokuto-San, era suficiente recompensa para correr ese riesgo— este último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco.

Sin despedirse Akaashi se encaminó a la academia sin esperar a Bokuto-San por primera vez.

¿Qué era eso?… ¿Akaashi se alegraba de reunirse con una persona extraña?, Que no era lo suficientemente hombre para invitarle a salir como corresponde… Además no debe ser otro chico, probablemente sea una chica… — esto de alguna forma lo calmaba.

—Si yo quisiera invitar a Akaashi a salir… Se lo diría a la cara— Rayos no!— digo que en el caso imposible e inexistente de que yo quisiera… yo lo hubiera hecho de otra forma….— El rematador no podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden y eso lo enfurecía más.

*

Bokuto no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, pensó en posibilidades de evitar que Akaashi asistiera a ese encuentro,…Quizás si la práctica de la tarde se extendía, estaría demasiado cansado para reunirse con cualquier persona, y eso lo mantendría a salvo y él podría estar tranquilo por su compañero de equipo ya que era el Setter titular y como Academia anfitriona debían estar en optima forma, y -¡Oh demonios una cita no la va a inhabilitar para colocar el balón …!—trató de ahogar sus ruidosos pensamientos con la almohada pero fue inútil.

*

**_—"Estimados Estudiantes : Se cancelan todas las prácticas deportivas de la tarde, esperamos que descansen antes del campamento que nuestra academia brindará, recuerden que los equipos de Volleyball, Tennis y Basquetball serán anfitriones y esperamos que reciban a las escuelas que vienen a mejorar como maestros y no sólo como competencia"_** — Anunciaba el vicerrector repetitivamente por los altavoces de la escuela …. 

—Demonios lo que me faltaba…, ¿Qué puedo hacer si no hay práctica?, Necesito sacar esta energía si no voy a terminar pensando en cosas que no quiero — reflexionó inquieto Bokuto

— Te ves preocupado?, ¿Quieres que levante algunos balones para ti?— dijo Akaashi con una cálida voz

—¿Lo dices en serio ? claro! pero no podemos usar el gimnasio…—Ya sé! vamos al parque de aquí cerca, hay árboles muy grandes y casi no hay cables que impidan que levantes el balón muy alto para mí! – Bokuto no pudo esconder su emoción.

Camino al parque hubo silencio, agradable silencio… se sentía ameno, como si lo que se había quebrado se estuviera componiendo poco a poco, sin esfuerzo…

Transcurrió la tarde y ambos estaban exhaustos, hablaron del clima, de las demás escuelas que vendrían, de lo mucho que Bokuto quería anotar contra Kuroo, y de lo genial que sería ver al setter de primer año que había congeniado tan bien con Akaashi, pues ambos eran buenos estrategas

Las horas pasaron como minutos, el sol ya se había escondido, y un inquieto Bokuto miraba a su kohai arreglar sus cosas para encaminarse a casa.

— Y esto … mmm… no nada — se interrumpió Bokuto con claro nerviosismo

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras Bokuto-San— dijo Akaashi con su reconfortante calma

— Mañana tu… tienes una cita ? no? — soltó

— Oh cierto!, casi lo olvido, gracias por recordádmelo Bokuto-San!— dijo Keiji con maldad

—Demonios! no debí… si te sientes en peligro, llámame si?...yo iré a poner en su lugar a cualquier pervertido antes que digas onigiri!

— Hablando de comida, deberíamos irnos a casa, mi madre prometió esperarme con su famoso estofado… así que …esto… adiós supongo ….Bokuto-San, ten un buen camino a casa 

— Espera… -dijo Bokuto sujetando su muñeca

La cercanía era algo reconfortante, Bokuto quería prolongar un poco más esta práctica privada…

— Pídeme que no vaya… — suplicó suavemente el joven de cabello oscuro como la noche

Bokuto se sobresaltó y dejo caer aquella ajena muñeca con más violencia de lo que planeaba.

— Ten una agradable cita.


	4. Celos

Akaashi caminó a su casa por la ruta más larga, recorriendo las calles que lo vieron crecer, desarrollarse, transformarse y construirse en la persona que es hoy, se siente perdido en el paréntesis de ser niño y hombre… más niño. Piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría que su única preocupación fuera no perderse un minuto de Doraemon, y que su madre no descubriese que escondía pedacitos de zanahoria al vapor en la servilleta, pues no lo entraban ni a la fuerza

Y ahora todo es diferente, coloreado de un matiz que le resulta extraño, incomodo, se cuestiona cada una de sus palabras. cada uno de sus pasos. cada mirada. de estos últimos días.

Trata, Dios sabe que trata!, pero no puede evitar culparse de algo intangible, no tiene certeza de donde las cosas escaparon de su control. Se siente pesado, agotado y ansioso, la sensación es comparable a cuando sólo quieres llegar a tu casa y el transporte público colapsa de la nada y debes esperar y esperar a que venga el técnico de quizás que otra estación y tus piernas no dan más, no hay ningún asiento cerca y si lo hubiera tampoco puedes usarlo porque seguramente hay alguien que lo necesita más que tú, claro que ahora no eran las piernas las que no le daban más a Akaashi, era otro músculo.

Sale de ese trance de culpabilidad sólo al sentir la familiaridad de las calles adyacentes a su hogar, podría dibujarlas con los ojos cerrados, pues… a pesar de no ser el chico con un millón de amigos, nunca rechazó una oferta de los niños del barrio a algún paseo, o aventura de exploración, caza de escarabajos o tantas otras cosas que ahora le resultan lejanas pero adorables.

* * *

Si le dieran un dólar por cada vez que aquellos ojos azules han cruzado por su cabeza este día, Bokuto tendría más dinero del que quisiera admitir, sobre todo después de la peor despedida que él mismo pudo ofrecer.

—Si serás idiota, es que te costaba mucho poner la cabeza fría y explicarle la cantaleta del rendimiento ?, Que si no estaba descansado no iba a poder ofrecer lo mejor como el setter titular de _Fukurōdani_?, y el rollo de dar una buena imagen como anfitriones?, —Bokuto sabía( porque el mismo había hilado ese pensamiento antes, y si él tenía la avidez mental de 10, Akaashi tenía 1000) que no era una razón de peso suficiente, pero podría servir para camuflar un poco su interés en que no saliera con otra persona que no fuera …él.

—Ya está— dijo con determinación mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso el móvil para teclear y deshacer, teclear y deshacer, hasta finalmente enviar y lanzar lejos de su campo visual el aparato.

* * *

Demasiado tarde aquella larga noche, una luz se enciende sobre la mesita de noche anticipando la vibración de su teléfono.

—¿Diga? … responde Keiji con voz suave y adormilada.

— Hola ! sé que te resultara extraño que te llame, pero es que me la ha ganado la cotilla y llevo días con insomnio, cuéntame que piensas hacer — la voz se escucha forzada casi mal ensayada.

— Komi-San?, qué hora es? pasó algo ? a qué te refieres con cotilla?

— Disculpa lo tarde, no quería molestar — ahora la honestidad se hace presente y Akaashi lo nota

— No te preocupes, estoy un poco perdido, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

— Tu sabes… esto… mañana irás?

—Aún lo estoy pensando

Akaashi no se puede engañar, se conoce demasiado, aunque diga que aún está pensando si asistir o no, o que pensará alguna excusa, o que no es seguro (lo cual es cierto), sabe que no podría dejar esperando a una persona que pudo haber luchado con miedos e inseguridades para acercarse a él, aunque no le termina de hacer gracia eso de coaccionar un encuentro sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, así que mientras escucha sus palabras decir : — Aún lo estoy pensando… — sabe que si o si mañana tiene que resolver aquel asunto a medio día, por precaución le dejaré una nota a mamá en mi habitación, en plan "mamá si no he vuelto a casa para la cena, he sido secuestrado por alguien que me dejó una nota en el casillero del gimnasio, los quiero mucho . K.A" — ó ... Podría aceptar la propuesta de Bokuto. Llamarle y … —se detuvo a mitad del pensamiento, a mitad de sonrisa para auto-reprenderse por albergar esperanzas en algo que sólo pinta para doler.

Komi le interrumpe en medio de cavilaciones y cálculos — ya .. ya.. y emm a qué hora es esto ? —

Akaashi se pregunta si debería compartir este tipo de asuntos privados con otras personas, sobre todo si involucra a otro individuo, pero viéndolo de otra forma, un testigo más en caso de su posible desaparición no es algo que se permite rechazar, así que satisface la curiosidad de su compañero, y si además puede entretener su insomnio, la balanza termina de caer — A mediodía.

* * *

Keiji no recuerda en que momento de esa noche se despidió de Komi-San, si pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente después de eso o si dio vueltas hasta la inconsciencia, tampoco recuerda si soñó con perderse en un bosque inmenso o si durmió de un tirón, la única certeza de esa mañana era que si pudiera elegir, elegiría seguir durmiendo un par de horas más….

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con unos ojos inquisitivos, una ceja levantada y un intento mal disimulado de su madre para subirle el ánimo. Siempre era igual, parte de esa rutina materna llena de amor, que salía a flote si tenía un mal partido, si la fiebre no bajaba, o cuando su gatito escapó y no probó bocado por una semana, menos mal que _Sora_ apareció al sexto día o desayunar panqueques con Nutella todos los días le habría pasado la cuenta a su capacidad de rendimiento cardiovascular.

— No tienes que …

— Si, si tengo, porque no has comido bien, y esos ojitos que me demoré 8 meses y 2 semanas en sacar a este mundo, no me van a mirar ahora y decirme que no me moleste en consentirte un poco Keiji.

Su madre era la persona que más admiraba en este mundo, con un carácter fuerte, y sin rodeos, siempre iba y decía las cosas como una flecha, sin cortarse nada, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón de caramelo derretido, que podría elevar la glucosa de toda la región de Kanto. Le gustaría que le hubiera heredado aunque sea un poquito de su carácter y ferocidad, y si estamos en pedir cosas, también le gustaría que le diera un poco de ese valor que le sobra para enfrentar los ojos de Bokuto 5 días y 4 noches en el campamento de la próxima semana.

Sabiendo que no puede rebatir nada de lo que ella le dijo, ni convencerla de que está de lo más bien, asiente en silencio y come esa calórica comida que lo abraza desde adentro.

* * *

Hasta que Akaashi estuvo frente a su armario titubeante si vestir formal, o casual o si combinar sus vans color navy con la camisa blanca que usaba para asistir a los bautizos y celebraciones de sus primos pequeños, o si debería intentar hacer algo con su cabello que parecía que nunca abandona esa anarquía impropia de su personalidad asimiló que esta sería su primera cita. en la vida.

Sin querer llevo una mano a su rostro y se sentó en el borde de su cama, sintiendo que quizás esto es más de lo que podía sacrificar por no querer ser descortés.

* * *

**_"Medio día en punto- Café "BonBons" - mi deuda está saldada - H.K"_ **

Bokuto se levantó con el mensaje que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que haría lo correcto, que era sólo precaución y ningún otro sentimiento confuso.

Mientras se vestía completamente de negro como un ninja, haciendo juego con el espíritu de su misión, repasó los detalles de su plan… llegaría 20 minutos antes porque Akaashi tenía una manía con la puntualidad que lo hacía llegar a todas partes 10 minutos cronometrados antes de la hora acordada y que era demasiado considerado para que esta fuera la excepción, el pecho le dio un salto y se preguntó si la otra persona llegaría tarde haciéndolo esperar, —enfócate Kotaro— se auto llamó a tierra antes de que su cabeza se fuera volando como los pajaritos.

Se dijo que si era una chica, se retiraría apenas supiera que Akaashi estaba a salvo, se repitió 2 veces que las posibilidades de que otro chico se fijara en Akaashi eran muy poco probable porque eso no pasa en las comedias románticas, y que en el mejor de los casos, Akaashi podría conseguirse una novia y deshabitaría sus pensamientos en los que vive sin pagar renta.

Se miró en el espejo del recibidor, notando que el negro le quedaba bien, quizás se estaba pasando un poco con el gorro tejido, cuando estamos en plena primavera, pero su cabello se veía desde 2 cuadras a la redonda y eso era su orgullo- rió.

Cogió un sándwich listo y un botella de isotónica, no era el mejor de los desayunos pero pretendía evitar hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a su hermana, tenía la certeza de que le llenaría de preguntas y seguramente no podría convencerla de que esta es la última moda entre los adolescentes japoneses.

A las 11: 30 am Bokuto ya estaba instalado entre los arbustos que cubrían la avenida principal, a pesar de que la vista desde el café no permitía que los comensales se percataran de un sujeto de casi dos metros vestido completamente de negro en una mañana de Sábado, la espalda de Bokuto queda a plena vista de los transeúntes de la calle posterior, quienes se debatían entre si era realmente un peligro, o quizás era una especie de cámara escondida, por lo que le dejaban estar sin más que una miradita curiosa…

Casi al dar el último sorbo a su bebida, reconoce inmediatamente a un nervioso joven, con caminar pausado y mirada baja. Era Akaashi. Bastó con que mirara su reloj para notar su propia molestia: — ¿15 minutos? estará muy emocionado seguro, agh, y ¿qué es esa pinta ? va a una primera comunión o qué ?, no pensé que fuera de los que se gasta un dineral queriendo impresionar a la gente que ni conoce, y que ni le da la cara… y que ni… — ES UNA CHICA! Kotaro se sorprende empuñando el brazo en el aire a modo de celebración…., se siente aliviado, cree que podría flotar hasta ese café, chocar los cinco con Akaashi, y largarse a entrenar un poco su elasticidad, que es su objetivo semanal.

* * *

Akaashi trata de demorar lo más que puede para usar el posible retraso como una excusa para evitar las agudas preguntas de su madre, se da mil vueltas, recogiendo su habitación, adelantando un par de deberes, y debate en si ponerse el perfume que le han regalado por su cumpleaños o no, opta por lo primero, ya que lo mínimo que puede hacer, es llegar presentable.

A pesar de que trató de extender lo más que pudo su salida, le pica la muñeca donde lleva el reloj, ya que ser impuntual es algo tan extraño, que ni poniendo esfuerzo y dolo, logra su cometido, opta por escribir la nota indicando sus planes y dirección , la pega en el espejo de su baño, para que sólo en caso extremo sea una pista valida, ya que lo que menos quiere es preocupar innecesariamente a sus padres. Toma carrera rauda por las escaleras, despidiéndose sólo con un: — "Mamá, vuelvo pronto, estaré con los chicos del equipo, llevo mi móvil, te quiero" !

Ve a su madre asentir mientras tiene una oreja pegada al teléfono de la cocina, que le hace un gesto con un pulgar hacia arriba, todo ha salido bien… hasta ahora!

Akaashi decide caminar, es un fan de la actividad física y de lo mucho que le permite poner orden a su cabeza, planea el discurso que dará a la persona que lo ha citado, pero más importante, planea que le dirá a su madre a su regreso, ya que sabe que ha contado con suerte al salir, pero cuando vuelva es imposible que su madre no le pregunté por qué ha salido tan temprano un sábado sin avisarle, cuando planificación es su segundo nombre.

Llega demasiado pronto y los nervios no se han disipado del todo, quiere levantar la vista, e invocar un poco del ADN de su madre en situaciones de estrés, pero fracasa rotundamente cuando nota que al café al que lo han citado es muy elegante para como va vestido: — Debí ponerme un blazer — musita bajito, para sí mismo. — Y mis zapatos de ves…

— ¿El señor Akaashi Keiji? — lo interrumpe una joven en sus veintitantos de delicadas facciones y hoyuelos de sonrisa.

— Si— dice firme y sin pausas continua — Agradezco mucho su invitación pero quisiera rechazarla cordialmente, espero que me disculpe, pero me tengo que ir…

Antes que Akaashi termine su discurso con una reverencia la chica rompe en una risa, que se coarta inmediatamente ya que no es propio del lugar y varios pares de ojos sobre ella se lo hacen notar con reprobación

— Disculpa, disculpa, es que me alagas, pero eres muy joven para mi… — trata de recobrar su compostura pero aún con la risa a flor de labios le dice — Mi nombre es Sai, y soy la encargada de gestionar tu visita a nuestro café, si me permites te llevaré a tu mesa… ¿me acompañas?

Akaashi ha sentido su cara pasar por todos los colores posibles, y sólo puede asentir y sentirse avergonzado a la vez.

Sai lo lleva a un sector de la terraza urbana donde todas las mesas están ocupadas por al menos un cliente, Akaashi busca entre aquellos sin compañía quién podría ser el remitente de su misteriosa invitación, pero no logra ver a ninguna chica de su edad y no quiere suponer que está rompiendo corazones de veinteañeras…. otra vez.

* * *

Bokuto palidece, el sentimiento de alivio se le escapa como agua entre los dedos, siente un calor en los oídos muy extraño, tensa todo su cuerpo, trata de contener la respiración para calmarse, sus ojos se centran únicamente en la escena frente a él, ve a un estúpido sujeto de casi 10 estúpidos centímetros más alto que Akaashi ofreciéndole una estúpida silla frente a él, en ese estúpido café.

* * *

Akaashi asiente para no cometer el mismo error que hace un rato, y quizás sentarse y respirar le ayude a ordenar su cabeza, no emite palabras, sólo observa al joven rubio con mirada esmeralda, supone que debe tener 1 o 2 años más que él, y hay algo en ese lunar sobre su ceja derecha que le produce cierta familiaridad, no se da cuenta y las palabras salen de su boca sin que pueda formularlas de una manera gentil.

— Tú.. de donde nos?

—Mi nombre es Hiryū Kaori, pero prefiero que me llames Kaori— esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

Akaashi está imposibilitado de hilar fino como siempre, así que sigue con la táctica actual de preguntas y respuestas

—Comprendo, pero ¿de donde nos conocemos?, tu cara me resulta familiar— dice tratando de desenredar la maraña de rostros que se le han cruzado en el último año

— _Fukurōdani_ , premiaciones deportivas.. varias …

Kaori al ver que Akaashi parece no ubicarlo completamente en sus recuerdos, con el ego un poco herido, continua….

—Soy el capitán del equipo de …

—Basquetball— completa Akaashi

Akaashi está sorprendido por varios motivos, no logra comprender como al tipo que llaman la promesa de Kanto, se podría interesar en alguien tan común cómo él, cuando es conocido que tiene más admiradoras que los hermanos Miya juntos.

Cierto es que ahora le hace sentido el anonimato, ya que a pesar de los tiempos que corren, algunas personas siguen teniendo sus reservas sobre cosas que no le incumben como con quién sale uno y con quién no.

Lo felicita mentalmente, en un lugar como ese sería raro coincidir con alguien que los conozca… pensado esto y con las ideas más claras puede apegarse a su plan llenando el silencio incomodo, suelta sin más…

— Agradezco mucho su invitación pero quisiera rechazarla cordialmente, espero que me disculpe, pero me tengo que ir. - Al levantarse arrastra ruidosamente la silla metálica, quizás no es la salida con más gracia, pero tiene un plan y piensa aferrarse a el con garras y dientes, una vez librado del radio íntimo de la mesa, intenta hacer una reverencia para encaminarse a casa, se conoce y sabe que necesita dejar asentar todo lo que ha pasado en tan corto espacio de tiempo, Akaashi necesita salir de ahí por una sencilla razón. tiempo.

Está convencido que prolongar este encuentro lo haría contar como cita, y es justamente eso lo que no quiere. Al menos no por ahora.

Anota mentalmente escribirle una disculpa por lo lastimoso que ha resultado este encuentro, pero espera que entienda que su corazón es tonto, y que le ha reservado su primera cita a un tonto que no lo quiere ni una décima parte de lo que él sí.

Akaashi se voltea a la salida, sin mirar, porque sabe que está siendo lo más descortés que ha actuado en la vida, pero le guarda una fidelidad férrea a otro idiota, y él es el más idiota de la ecuación.

Kaori en un reflejo le sujeta la muñeca a Akaashi pidiéndole que le conceda esta cita, y que no le pedirá nada más, sólo una oportunidad de conocerse, sin presiones … no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando siente un pinchazo ardiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cara, el impacto es tal que rompe la silla a su espalda contra el suelo, todo da vueltas y la gente a su alrededor lanza un grito ahogado en general, como si asombrarse fuera de poca clase.

—Nos vamos! — profiere Bokuto fuera de sí, agarrando a Akaashi con una fuerza sobrante — Tú... ni te atrevas a seguirnos idiota, le lanza a Kaori que aún yace estupefacto en el suelo, mientras los trabajadores le ofrecen ayuda y amenazan con llamar a la policía.

Akaashi se voltea para verificar el estado de Kaori, este le señala que está bien, que no se preocupe, que él se encarga de todo, esto cargado con una mirada de preocupación, como si creyera que Bokuto podría hacerle daño a él, y no le importara que hace 2 minutos le hubieran partido la cara.

* * *

Llevan caminando en silencio un par de minutos, Bokuto no le ha soltado la muñeca, pero Akaashi podría jurar que calcinar con la mirada era la única habilidad que no conocía de la estrella de su equipo.

Cuando llegan a una intersección sin transeúntes, se refugian en toda la privacidad que unos contenedores de basura les pueden brindar. Akaashi está furioso, como nunca antes en su vida, a pesar de lo que la mirada de Kaori le podría sugerir, no tiene miedo, jamás le tendría miedo a Bokuto, lo conocía bien, más que bien, menos de lo que le gustaría, pero jamás pensaría que Bokuto lo podría golpear.

Decide llevar la voz de la razón porque sabe que Bokuto-San ahora necesita paz y respirar, y a él no le importa rellenar el espacio entre ellos con palabras de calma.

—Bokuto-San… — comienza Keiji, tratando de buscar su voz más apacible.

— ¿Se la ibas a chupar a él también? — interrumpe Bokuto, con la voz ronca, cargada de rencor.

—¿Qué ?—Akaashi se siente morir, y es Bokuto quién lo mata a cada palabra.


	5. Afrodita

—Que le ha pasado a Keiji ?, Crees que sea necesario llamar al médico?

El señor Akaashi no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero si de muchos sentimientos, se podría decir que jamás en la vida ha puesto sus manos en puño, ni ha elevado la voz para otra cosa más que para conversar con su tío-abuelo Tadao, quien tras una larga vida dedicado a moler asfalto con un taladro industrial, había perdido la capacidad de audición del oído izquierdo, o para avisarle a alguien que se le ha caído la billetera, o que ha olvidado sus lentes en la mesita de junto en algún café, pero si algo perturbara en lo más mínimo su pequeño nido, tiene plena conciencia de su capacidad para transformarse en un animal con largos y afilados colmillos para buscar su definición de justicia, y la campanilla de su instinto paterno le ha estado haciendo "tilín" hace algunos días.

— No es un médico lo que necesita ahora, y creo que tampoco necesita nuestras preguntas— A la madre de Akaashi le encantaría estar equivocada, y que fuera alguna gripe o alergia a las flores de cerezo no descubierta, pero conoce a su hijo como la extensión de ella misma que es, y cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos tratando de disimular un dolor estomacal para no probar bocado, no pudo más que concederle la privacidad que necesita para sanar lo que tenga que sanar, porque los hijos crecen y nadie aprende sin equivocarse, y ahora puede ver que lo más difícil de ser padre es no poder solucionar sus dolores con una bandita de Bob Esponja y chocolate caliente.

— Le prepararé mi sopa de cebolla especial, y se la dejo en la puerta, sin molestar… lo prometo — dice con solemnidad mientras abraza a su esposa depositando pequeños besos en sus hombros, los que al contacto desanudan un poquito de toda esa tensión.

—Vale pero yo se la subo— ríe bajito volteando hacía su esposo, quién le devuelve la mirada como diciendo, _que jodido es ser padres, pero mientras te tenga a ti sé que podemos hacerlo._

* * *

Akaashi prueba alimento por primera vez en muchas horas, lo hace solo por no querer preocupar a sus padres, les agradece mentalmente que no lo hayan atiborrado de preguntas, ni de miradas acusadoras, espera que se crean su actuación ya que no quiere pisar un centímetro de alfombra fuera de su habitación en muchos muchos años — Tendré que investigar alguna enfermedad extraña y terrible—

* * *

A medida que golpea sus puños contra el abeto más escondido del parque donde hace algunos días compartió aquella intima práctica con quién ahora recuerda con los ojos abiertos de hito en hito, sobresaltado y con un temblor de pánico evidente … lo había asustado, —Akaashi tiene miedo de mí y cómo no, si he sido una bestia?

Bokuto ni si quiera puede reproducir mentalmente las palabras que le soltó, se siente avergonzado, tan avergonzado, que a pesar de ser más arrepentimiento que persona, entiende que lo mejor que pudo ofrecerle es dejarlo ir, ... retenerlo para qué? para que lo escuchara ? para que lo perdonara?

* * *

Bokuto sabe que no merece que esos ojos índigo se encuentren con los suyos, pero si pudiera no rehuir a los suyos aunque sea medio segundo no todo estaría perdido, a medida que pasan los minutos, no los encuentra, ni en la entrada de la Academia, ni en la recepción ni mucho menos en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Akaashi no llegó y eso lo sacude hasta sus cimientos.

Aunque no fuera sorpresa para Bokuto escuchar de boca del entrenador Yamiji que Akaashi sería sustituido por encontrarse con una infección estomacal severa, la noticia lo termina de patear en el suelo.

—yo soy la infección— pensó Bokuto

* * *

El primer partido de esa tarde fue contra el Nekoma, por primera vez en años la Academia Fukurudani perdía, y Bokuto estaba en la banca, esta vez no por una sanción disciplinaria del entrenador, sino que por rendimiento. no pudo coordinar ni un balón, ni uno solo.

Sabia que Kuroo se estaba mordiendo las mejillas para no burlarse de él a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, y vaya pulmones que debe tener si su risita de hiena se escucha kilómetros a la redonda.

Por otro lado, quién le ha lanzado miradas como cuchillos es ese chiquillo medio rubio medio castaño, que podría parecer inofensivo si no tuviera esos ojos animalescos, Bokuto podría jurar que en cualquier momento se engrifaría y le arañaría la cara, para irse caminando con gracia felina lejos de él hasta refugiarse bajo Kuroo quién lo órbita como la luna a la tierra.

Akaashi le habrá contado algo? y si le ha contado algo que tanto ?, Kenma me dirá cómo se encuentra?

* * *

— Cincuenta y ocho ... cincuenta y nueve... se... senta

— Sesenta y uno? parece que ese malestar te tiene en buena forma keikei ? —Su madre trata de esconder la risita, tras descubrir lo evidente.

— Lo siento, ejercitarme me ayuda a sentirme mejor mamá, lo sien…- Akaashi no se esfuerza en mantener su farsa.

— No tienes de que disculparte, pero me gustaría que confiaras un poquito más en mi — Katsumi lo que menos quiere es hacer sentir culpable a su hijo, pero no puede fingir que se ha tragado este mal teatro — No te voy a pedir que me cuentes si no quieres o si no estás listo, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que puedes pedirme faltar a la escuela sin inventar una enfermedad, porque yo no te diría que no, nunca cariño.

Akaashi es aplastado por el peso de las palabras de su madre, jamás le ha ocultado nada... nada, pero ahora, justo ahora, no puede contarle todo lo que ha pasado porque ni él puede ordenar los hechos en su cabeza sin romperse un poco.

— Han pasado cosas… nada peligroso lo juro, no estoy involucrado en alguna pandilla ni en drogas ni en ninguna clase de ilícitos

Su madre tiene que contener una carcajada, porque conoce a su hijo mejor que nadie y jamás se le habría ocurrido algo como eso, pero que él crea que ella puede pensar eso de él, le causa gracia y ternura.

—Comprendo, me siento aliviada, realmente … aún no he ido a la estilista por si me vienen a entrevistar de CNNJ para contar la premisa sobre el prematuro líder de la pandilla más violenta de Japón, — ríe mientras le suelta un golpecito en el brazo.

—Es sólo que no quiero ver a alguien, nunca … nunca más— a medida que Keiji termina la frase, nota como el rostro de su madre ensombrece

— Algún maestro? te hicieron algo Keiji? dime inmediatamente quién fue y que te hizo ?

— NO! no mamá se que suena a eso, pero no lo es, es algo unilateral — opta por razonar y explicar su punto lo mejor que puede, porque el mismo seguiría esa linea de pensamiento si el fuera el receptor — Creo que tengo sentimientos no correspondidos, y eso me aterra, por favor no me hagas más preguntas— intenta sin esfuerzo sostener la mirada de su madre, pero el impulso a esconder esconderse entre sus manos le gana.

—Cariño… sé que en este momento esconderse puede parecer lo más fácil, pero si sigues ese camino, vas a mirar hacía atrás en algún punto de tu vida y no verás logros, verás todo lo que dejaste pasar por no enfrentar algunos obstáculos, y si eso es lo que decides yo estaré para apoyarte... pero ahora dime— le dice con suavidad mientras quita las manos de su rostro—¿Realmente quieres pasar estos días encerrado en tu cuevita?, Es tu primer campamento multidisciplinario en la academia, puedes aprender y practicar muchas cosas por las que has trabajado muy duro…

— No quiero esconderme, no más…

Akaashi no termina la oración cuando los brazos de su madre lo rodean para acunarlo en su pecho.

* * *

Keiji no quiso irrumpir aquella primera noche en el campamento aclamando una mejora milagrosa, de igual manera debía ordenar sus pensamientos y prioridades, planear su estrategia de ataque :

1- Responder los textos de Kenma, que extrañamente le ha insistido más de lo común para que le hable.

2- Disculparse con Kaori, por …. bueno por todo.

3- Dejar las cosas claras con Bokuto-San para poder seguir adelante con el Voley y con su vida.

4- intentar no morir mientras cumple esta lista de pendientes.

* * *

**Kenma K. 08:28 am**

_— Por qué no te he visto en la formación?_

**Kenma K. 8:40 am**

_— no vas a ser el armador titular?_

**Kenma K. 14:53 pm**

_— estás enfermo… realmente?_

**Kenma K. 15:30 pm**

_— si adivino lo que te pasa, me responderías?_

**Kenma K. 17:00 pm**

_—aunque subestimes mis 59 kilos, puedo lanzar algún balón certero a alguien en la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza como para noquearlo, tu sólo pídelo…_

Akaashi valora mucho la amistad que ha formado con Kenma en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de que no se ven con tanta frecuencia como querrían, hubo algo en su forma de no comunicarse que los hacía sentir similares, como si compartieran el árbol genealógico de los raritos que no hablan mucho pero han tenido la suerte para no ser marginados.

Tienen todo lo que necesitan en el otro, la confianza para no recortar su verdadera personalidad que se basa la valoración de los silencios, se dan todo el espacio que necesitan, y pueden preguntarse lo que sea sabiendo que el otro jamás los va a juzgar.

**Keiji-Kun 21:00 pm**

_—Mañana nos veremos y te contaré todo… no te quedes hasta tan tarde con el switch y descansa. A._ K

* * *

Aquella mañana la Academia Fukurudani se ve más imponente que nunca, se desplegó frente a él como un campo minado, debe pisar con cuidado o no podrá completar su plan de acción repasado toda la noche.

Deliberadamente se salta el desayuno comunitario, y la formación oficial… ya más adelante podrá cultivar su espíritu de camaradería deportiva, ahora debía encontrar a Kaori.

Akaashi pide valor a los cielos y se encamina al gimnasio del club del Basquetball, el que está en sentido opuesto del propio.

A medida que se acerca nota que sus instalaciones son mucho más grandes, modernas y cuidadas, se dice que lo comentará con los chicos del club para hacerlo notar cuando la administración les diga que no hay recursos para nuevos balones, o que el uniforme de los nuevos tardará en lleg…

— Akaashi!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una grave voz que resonó dentro de su piel electrificando cada espacio de su ser.

—Bokuto-San? — La incredulidad en su voz le jugó una mala pasada impidiéndole sonar más molesto — ¿Que haces aquí?, el calentamiento ya debe estar por comenzar…

—Kuroo me dijo que quizás hoy … y me imaginé que disculparte sería lo primero que harías

La cara de Bokuto era un poema indescifrable, se podría decir que los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos hacían resaltar más el ámbar de la mirada, pero es tan raro no verlo sonreír, que Akaashi se sintió exánime

Su subconsciente le recordó lo que le había gritado aquella tarde en plena calle, y la compasión se esfumó.

— ¿Y que haces aquí?, tengo que hablar con el y disculparme, es lo correcto.

Akaashi se felicitó por que jamás pensó que podía hablarle a Bokuto-San como si no le quisiera.

— Necesito hablar contigo Akaashi, no puedo sentirme más avergonzado de todo lo que he hecho, de lo mal que he actuado contigo… y con él — Sus palabras eran honestas aunque sonara como si escupiera veneno al terminar.

— No necesitas arriesgarte a un castigo por hablar conmigo, vuelve a la cancha, y hablamos después Bokuto-San, no te preocupes por mi

— No!— Bokuto se arrepintió instantáneamente de elevar la voz porque Akaashi temblaba nuevamente frente a él, era escoria, Akaashi debía correr lejos de el, y el debería ser un hombre decente y permitírselo, pero no lo era, ni quería serlo.

— No… el entrenamiento, el equipo, una sanción, no es más importante que tu— su voz se apago al finalizar.

Akaashi se repite que Bokuto no merece su perdón, que ni siquiera se lo ha pedido pero el ya se lo está dando, es débil, y no puede mirar a su estrella desmoronarse frente a el.

— Está bien Bokuto- San… escucharé lo que me digas y después me iré a disculpar con Kaori, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Entendido— una leve sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, Bokuto sentía que había pasado mil años en invierno y por fin ahora volvía sentir la sangre circular hasta la punta de sus dedos — Discúlpame … por todo, cada una de mis palabras y acciones han sido deplorables, jamás debí… nada…. iba a decir que me arrepiento de besarte pero eso no es cierto, y juré por mi madre que no te escondería nada… así que me arrepiento de creerme con algún derecho sobre ti, de avergonzarte en tu cita… de decirte esas cosas horribles en la calle, y por sobretodo de no seguirte para disculparme como es debido, por favor … Discúlpame— termina la oración con una reverencia donde sus manos casi tocan los tenis de akaashi.

_Bokuto no se arrepiente de besarme, no se arrepiente, Akaashi sabe que debe mantener su enojo mucho más porque lo que ha hecho Bokuto es grave, imperdonable para algunas personas, o por lo menos preocupante, pero en su cabeza resuena que Bokuto no se arrepiente de besarle, y su estomago da mil vueltas._

Antes de aceptar o rechazar su disculpa, Akaashi no nota como sus pensamientos se materializan en palabras.

— Esa no fue una cita, fui a rechazar su invitación en persona, porque me pareció lo más noble — soltó

— Qué?... por eso te estabas yendo… pero es que él… y tu ? — Bokuto trata de imaginar un panorama donde él no es el idiota más grande de esta tierra pero no lo encuentra. — Perdón yo pensé que … perdón.

—Bokuto-San, yo quería que mi primera cita fuera especial, o al menos saber conocer con quién la compartiría, imaginaba que tu ..

—Que yo? … enserio ?— Bokuto estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido, si se hubiera ganado la lotería no estaría tan sorprendido.

—Sé que es una tontería pero … lo siento. No quiero hacer las cosas más incomodas entre nosotros — Akaashi siente sus mejillas arder y se reprende por eso, ¿por qué el cuerpo nos traiciona así cuando queremos parecer calmados e indiferentes?

— No te decepcionaré Akaashi, si me lo permites te daré la mejor primera cita de la historia de las primeras citas, no!.. de todas las citas.

— Bokuto-San— Le mira con calma, evaluando como toma sus palabras — Acepto tu disculpa — nota como se le ilumina el rostro y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos parecen atenuar — Pero no estoy listo para aceptar una cita contigo… me duele aún lo que ha pasado — pareciera que Bokuto se ha encogido y fuera más niño que nunca, un niño al que le han negado helado de postre por razones injustas.

— Akaashi… yo … prometo… no! … te demostraré que puedo ser alguien decente para ti, me esforzaré… ya veras — dice mientras se larga a correr de sentido contrario de vuelta al Gimnasio de Voleyball.

Akaashi queda congelado, no se esperaba nada de lo que ha sucedido esta mañana… mira su reloj antes de encaminarse en la búsqueda de Kaori, pero ya se le ha hecho demasiado tarde y no quiere interrumpir y molestarle más de lo que ya lo ha hecho .

* * *

Akaashi se cambia de ropa pero es dejado en la banca por lo menos hasta el otro día, debido a su supuesta infección estomacal, y recuperación milagrosa, el entrenador prefiere ser cauto y reintegrarlo de a poco… como los últimos en llegar a la banca son Bokuto y Akaashi respectivamente, les indica una serie de estiramientos para practicar en pareja mientras en el Fukurudani se enfrenta al Shinzen

Se turnan para empujar la espalda del otro mientras las rodillas intentan tocar el suelo, para Akaashi es mucho más fácil que para Bokuto ya que la elasticidad ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde que tiene memoria.

En un punto Bokuto no entiende por qué el y Akaashi no practican estiramientos más seguidos, a todas horas, en todas partes, o tal ves… en su cuarto por las noches.

Mientras Bokuto empuja las rodillas de akaashi hacía abajo rosa la parte interna del muslo donde, la piel es tan suave que quema al contacto, se pregunta que se sentirá morder bajo el protector de sus rodillas, o bajo la linea de su boxer.

Bokuto agradece usar ropa interior apretada o quedaría en evidencia que su sangre ha fluido donde no debería.

Cuando es el turno de estirar ambas piernas para lograr una elongación completa Bokuto lo sujeta de las caderas para presionar hacía abajo ve a Akaashi contener la respiración y morderse los labios por el esfuerzo , y se imagina las cosas que podría hacerle para que Akaashi se muerda los labios.

Akaashi nota que Bokuto tiene un agarre nervioso, que está conteniendo la respiración mientras lo toca, piensa que si fuera más maduro lo dejaría pasar, pero quién puede culpar a un adolescente que es más hormona que ser humano— Bokuto-San— se gira para sostener su mirada— Más fuerte— el gemido ahogado no era parte de su plan pero definitivamente sumó.

Akaashi sabe que Bokuto está a punto de volverse loco, por lo que pega su espalda a su pecho para que sus bocas queden casi a la misma altura cuando se gire hacía él — Bokuto-San- le susurra pausado, lamiendo cada palabra sin bajar la mirada — ya acabé.

Bokuto no podía pensar en nada, tenía que salir de ahí o todos notarían su erección— Akaashi .. esto… vuelvo en un segundo… debo ir al baño—

Al llegar al baño, se ubica en unos de los cubículos cerrados, sujeta su camiseta con los dientes, cumpliendo el doble propósito de silenciarlo y evitar mancharle.

No tiene mucho tiempo que perder, baja sus shorts hasta las rodillas, con la mano que no envuelve su pene se afirma contra la pared para sostenerse, y comienza el movimiento de vaivén, pensando en lo único que ha llenado sus fantasías últimamente .. Akaashi

Bokuto está a punto de correrse sobre su mano cuando siente que la puerta se abre de golpe, y el motivo de sus alucinaciones se materializa frente a el.

Akaashi envuelve la mano de Bokuto-San con la propia para reforzar su ritmo, se acerca a su rostro y lame sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Bokuto despega sus labios, y trata de mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de que el placer que ambas manos le producen se lo impide, intrépido como siempre, intenta sin éxito llevar el ritmo del beso, pero la lengua de Akaashi se lo impide con maestría, recorre cada pared de sus boca, succiona y masajea la suya..

_— Para que pienses en mi cuando acabes_

Akaashi se marcha sin mirar atrás, sin entender en que momento Afrodita se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y de las cosas que podría a llegar a hacer, porque ahora tiene una pequeña certeza sobre la influencia que tiene sobre Bokuto, y no se siente tan desprotegido como antes, ahora él tiene con que defenderse.

Bokuto siente el orgasmo abalanzarse sobre sí mismo cuando invoca su imagen favorita de la galería mental que ahora parece más un altar que otra cosa, ya que el protagonista es sólo uno…..Akaashi de rodillas con la boca abierta recibiendo sus fluidos sin dejar de tragar es quién le da el golpe final, y Bokuto pierde por Knockout.

* * *

Al regresar al gimnasio Akaashi trata de mantener la calma y racionalizar que nadie pudo saber de donde venía ni que es lo que hizo, estaría calmado si no sintiera una mirada enviando señales como lasers desde la primera cancha donde se enfrenta el Nekoma con el Ubugawa

Fue un segundo pero Akaashi entendió el gesto de Kenma con los dedos : _"los vi, me debes una conversación"._


	6. Salida de Emergencia

— ¿Y bien ?

Ambos setters decidieron hacer una pausa antes de encaminarse a las duchas, (una pausa muy necesaria en nombre de la amistad), buscaron un lugar donde Kuroo no podría espiarlos, Akaashi sabía muy bien que había línea directa entre él y Bokuto y ahora necesitaba y debía hablar con Kenma, sólo con Kenma.

Entre los juegos infantiles que a esa hora los albergaba exclusivamente a ellos, cada uno en un columpio, balanceándose suavemente…Akaashi se encogió de hombros y rompió el silencio :

— Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de todo, y estoy demasiado avergonzado Kenma-Kun

— ¿Sobre que estás enamorado de Bokuto ? Sí… Akaashi entraste a esta academia porque él te deslumbró, conoces cada una de sus fortalezas y conoces aún mejor cada uno de sus puntos débiles. No es una sorpresa tan grande si tienes … ojos.

— Eso no es todo… entre él y yo han sucedido algunas cosas, algunas no tan dignas de un manga shōjo.

Akaashi repasó cada uno de los detalles, los que le hacían arder las mejillas ( y no poder disimular la sonrisa), y las que le hacían retorcer el estomago y bajar la mirada. todo, sin esconder nada, ni sus miedos ni sus añoranzas.

— Ha sucedido demasiado rápido Keiji, básicamente Bokuto te ha dicho que quiere usarte, a ti y a tu cuerpo para concentrarse sólo en el Voley y tu has accedido como si te hubiera ofrecido tomar el té una tarde de invierno, y eso no está bien, por más que le quieras…

— He sido yo … el que se ha ofrecido…

— Peor aún, tu has involucrado sentimientos, Bokuto te ha dicho que quiere descargar energía, y tu has saltado como tributo del distrito doce, y Keiji por Dios! ha golpeado a un tipo frente a ti y otras muchas personas un sábado por la mañana, te ha insultado y …

Hay una razón por la cual Kenma prefiere no dar su opinión, además de que odia que las miradas se centren en él, y es porque no puede dejar pasar las cosas, no puede decir verdades a medias solo para hacer sentir mejor a la gente, no va a engañar a su amigo por parecer amable, ellos no funcionan así ….

— Y … a Bokuto le gustan las chicas, le gustan demasiado, ha ido a un ritmo de una por semana hasta que consigue una que otra novia, y eventualmente….

— Se va a ir… — Akaashi no necesita que Kenma termine la frase, el mismo prefiere obligarse a oír su propia voz, para que la idea enraíce en la cabeza.

* * *

A pesar de que Bokuto no pudo jugar esta mañana, su cara era de felicidad plena …. como si hubiera jugado cinco set y los hubiera ganado todos, él solo.

Estaba tan metido en unos pensamientos poco castos… que no notó la presencia de Kuroo, quién le seguía hombro con hombro hace por lo menos diez metros.

—Y bien ?

—Y bien qué …

— Sabes que mi debilidad son los armadores, no pensé que compartíamos eso también hermano …

— Qué ?

— Qué de Qué ?— Te digo… deberías sellar ese trato, porque si las circunstancias fueran otras.. hombre … hasta yo ….

— En nombre de nuestra amistad, te ruego que no termines esa frase Kuroo… Mira que ya le he partido la cara a un tipo, y no quiero pasar la vida … disculpándome.

— Déjame adivinar… rubio, ojos verdes, un cuerpo que no te lo crees, y con media cara molida… ahora me imaginó por qué … — Kuroo miró de arriba a abajo al punta receptor del Fukurōdani, imaginando lo doloroso que sería un golpe suyo …

— ¿Cómo lo sabes ?

— Lo he visto en el gimnasio, a la salida … pensé que era otro jugador, pero llevaba otro tipo de uniforme.

— ¿Hace cuanto ? — la ansiedad llegó de golpe

— Antes de encontrarme contigo, cinco minutos como mucho… — Kuroo pudo ver el destello desesperado en los ojos de su amigo— Hermano por lo que más quieras …. no vayas a hacer una tontería…

Bokuto deshizo sus pasos a gran velocidad, chocó con unos cuantos estudiantes, pero debía ver a ese chico lo antes posible …

* * *

A mitad del día, los músculos aún estaban rígidos por las extenuantes jornadas deportivas, los cientos de jóvenes ansiaban distenderse y llenar sus estomago mientras compartían del espíritu de fraternidad que solo estos campamentos pueden brindar, definitivamente estaban creando memorias.

Kenma y Kuroo compartían ya una mesa esperando que se le sumaran sus compañeros, mientras Kenma estaba absorto en su nintendo, Kuroo se preocupaba de traer todo tipo de alimento para ver si algo le abría el apetito a Kenma, y sí no, contaba con que Bokuto arrasaría con todo lo que a ellos no se le antojara.

Antes que Bokuto pudiera apoyar todo su peso contra la silla, visualizó a Akaashi entre la masa de gente que se agolpaba en la zona del comedor, no habían podido hablar desde su último encuentro, Bokuto aún buscaba palabras para decirle lo mucho que le gustó que tomara la iniciativa, pero lo que menos quiere es presionarlo.

Para sorpresa de todos Akaashi se abre camino hasta otra mesa desocupada, en la zona más rústica del comedor, la gente no iba mucho por ahí ya que el mobiliario de esa zona no había sido renovado, mesas y sillas aún eran de madera.

Quizás esta era una invitación para que hablaran sobre lo que había sucedido en el baño, Bokuto aún no había reunido todo lo que le quería decir, pero algo se le ocurriría, el panorama hacía que el estomago le apretara, quería compartir el almuerzo solo con Akaashi, quería tomar todos los pedacitos de intimidad que Akaashi le estaba ofreciendo de forma silente.

Cuando Bokuto se estaba preparando para tomar carrera hasta aquellos ojos azules que ahora no le miraban, visualiza aquella caballera rubia y ojos de serpiente. Se detiene en el acto.

— Ni lo pienses — amenaza Kenma.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé — Bokuto intuía que esto eventualmente sucedería, ya los había interrumpido una vez, y casi pierde toda oportunidad con Akaashi por eso.

Kuroo mira al par que está frente a frente y no puede evitar poner su mano sobre la rodilla de Kenma, era un gesto conocido entre ellos, una petición de calma. La gente daba por sentado que él era un saco de músculos y cabeza de proteína, no le molestaba…incluso prefería que lo subestimaran, pero Kuroo no se estaba perdiendo detalle de la situación.

* * *

—Quería ofrecerte una disculpa apenas me reintegré hoy, pero ... — Akaashi no cree que traer a colación a Bokuto sea una buena idea— Pero... tuve unos contratiempos relacionados al club— bien, no era técnicamente una mentira, odiaba mentir.

— ¿Akaashi ? ¿Estás bien ?

Keiji quería ser lo más honesto que pudiera con Kaori, se lo debía... así que se dio el tiempo de pensar si realmente estaba bien, se había sincerado con su madre y con Kenma, y a de a poco estaba tratando de componer su vida— Si, estoy bien Kaori, mucho mejor que ese día, pero quiero saber … ¿tú cómo estás ?, ¿cómo está tu ojo?

— Yo creo que me veo más guapo, me da un aire a peligro ¿no crees ? — la sonrisa de Kaori intentaba tranquilizar a Akaashi, pero le había dolido más que un parto, bueno desde su perspectiva de persona sin útero y capacidad para concebir, pero no tenía ningún otro parámetro más alto que dolor que ese.

Akaashi no sabe si es correcto decirle que se ve guapo, o si no decírselo resultaría ofensivo, todo esto de interesarle otros chicos era tan nuevo para él, pero como se ha hecho la promesa de ser honesto se imagina que puede concederle este punto al menos.

— Yo diría que no te perjudica— La verdad verdad verdad… es que Kaori es guapo, más que guapo, es amable y cálido, y ahora que están teniendo una conversación en calma, no se siente para nada forzada, Akaashi imagina lo sencillo que sería que si uno pudiera escoger de quién enamorarse, o por lo menos cuando dejar de estarlo.

— Me haces sonrojar — suelta el joven, cubriendo su cara con una mano imitando un abanico y haciendo revolotear sus largas pestañas.

— Kaori ? …

— Si? ese es mi nombre ...

— No sé cómo actuar en estas situaciones — Akaashi, sólo puede ofrecer honestidad.

_Bien, no es un corte definitivo_ — Yo tampoco ... Supongo que fue un impulso, nunca le había escrito a nadie, menos de forma anónima, pero ... te he visto, he visto tus juegos, he visto lo preocupado que eres con tus compañeros, me he quedado atrapado sin querer, y quería sentirme cerca de .. ti.

Kaori no le mira, está avergonzado.

— Podemos estar cerca, pero debes saber que tengo sentimientos por otra persona — Ahí estaba, confesándole a quien no quería dañar, sus sentimientos por otro.

— Eso me lo imaginaba Akaashi, también puedo visualizar quién es mi rival— sus ojos señalan con voluntad propia el lugar donde se encuentra Bokuto, quién no le quita los propios de encima — ¿Ustedes están saliendo ?

_Honestidad ante todo_ — No.

Kaori se levantó y acerco su rostro hasta el oído de Keiji

—Akaashi, yo nunca me rindo, menos cuando vales tanto la pena — susurró presionando levemente su nariz contra la mejilla del armador.

Akaashi sentía su cara arder y sentía por lo menos tres pares de ojos atravesarle como si hubieran escuchado a todo volumen las palabras de Kaori, tuvo que sacudirse la vergüenza y detener a Kaori antes que se fuera, sujetando su muñeca.

Kaori… ¿me perdonas cierto? ¿por lo del café ? y lo del golpe? y por todo ?

— mmm, no lo sé, aún me duele mucho este ojito, supongo que te puedo perdonar... sólo si… haces equipo conmigo en alguna competición multidisciplinaria…

Akaashi no pudo decir pio y Kaori ya no estaba.

* * *

Antes ir a acomodar los futones con el resto del equipo, Bokuto jaló, porque no se puede llamar de otra forma a como al terminar de escuchar las retroalimentaciones del entrenador, arrastró al pelinegro sin advertencia alguna.

Caminaron lejos del gimnasio, lejos de los salones, justo antes que el sol se esconda completamente. Bokuto parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas, había tanto que quería decirle, pero a la vez había tanto que no entendía…

Akaashi tomó la iniciativa, como lo ha hecho todo este día… al parecer hacer escuchar su voz no era imposible…

— ¿Que te pareció?… nos viste.

— No fue mi cosa favorita de ver, pero … era lo correcto.

— Es lo correcto — puntualizó.

— ¿Sabes ?, Yo también me he disculpado con él… y — Bokuto pelea para escoger las palabras— No parece un mal chico.

— A mi tampoco me parece que lo sea.

— Él sería mucho mejor que yo para ti Akaashi — Los ojos de Bokuto parecen atormentados.

— Ciertamente lo he pensado, pero…

— ¿Pero ?

— Pero yo te quiero a ti, aún no estoy convencido que sea lo mejor para mi propio bien, y tengo aún más dudas sobre sí es lo que tu quieres…así que aquí va

— ¿Aquí va qué Akaashi? — sólo hay preocupación en el tono de su voz.

— Tu salida de emergencia…

Perdido es poco para definir el estado mental en el que se encuentra Bokuto… por qué Akaashi le habla sobre autopistas, o como aquellas indicaciones de seguridad antes de ver una película en el cine…

— No entiendo …

—Si quieres una salida a esto, una salida sin culpas ni recriminaciones … esta es Bokuto-San, te la estoy dando sin preguntas, sin cuestionamientos, sin nada más que honestidad …. puedes irte, puedes alejarte de esto, de mi, y yo … — Akaashi lucha por no romperse frente a él — yo jamás volveré a tocar el asunto.

— Akaashi yo …

Al sentir los labios rosar suavemente los suyos, con tanto cuidado, con tanta devoción, supo la respuesta, no faltaron palabras, Bokuto no quería huír, al menos no por ahora… y eso es más de lo que Akaashi podría pedir.

— Bokuto-San ¿tú estás …?

— No… ¿vamos? — Kotaro quiso secar sus lagrimas sin que Akaashi lo notara, fracasando olímpicamente.

— Vamos… — esta vez Akaashi entrelazó su mano con la de Bokuto, ¿total? la noche velaba por su privacidad, al menos hasta volver a el salón donde el equipo esperaba por ellos.

Para deshacer su camino, no debían pasar obligatoriamente por el gimnasio de Voleyball pero una luz en una de las bodegas los alarmó, Bokuto sugirió dejarlo pasar, que quizás solo era un descuido y claro también estaba el hecho que había escuchado rumores sobre que antes de que se erigiera la Academia Fukurodani, el terreno perteneció a un convento muy cuestionado, y sus senpais le habían advertido sobre algunos ruidos, y luces que se encendían sin explicación… ya había llorado frente a Akaashi, no podía dejar que ahora también le viera acobardarse frente a su peor miedo.

— Bokuto-San… no debes venir conmigo, seguramente sólo es una luz olvidada, no tardaré.

La voz de Akaashi es tan suave que se sintió inmunizado a cualquier temor y no le iba a dejar enfrentarse solo a los tormentos de alguna monja fantasma sádica y vengativa.

— Claro que no, vamos juntos… — Bokuto reforzó el agarré de la mano de su acompañante y los miedos se evaporaron.

Lo que encontraron no tenía nada que ver con alguna monja sádica en busca de venganza, bueno quizás la parte del sadismo si.

En la bodega se encontraba Kuroo recostado sobre unas viejas colchonetas... de manos atadas en la espalda y con pinzas de ropa en ambos pezones.

— No te has comportado adecuadamente… has espiado mis conversaciones y eso merece castigo — Se limitó a decir Kenma.

— Quizás quería que me castigaras… no me has dejado tocarte hace una semana amor — Su voz era una súplica.

— Hoy tampoco me tocarás, usaré sólo lo que necesito de ti…— Sin previo aviso Kenma se apoderó de la boca del bloqueador central, haciendo mínima la distancia entre ellos, tomando literalmente el control en esos escasos metros cuadrados.

— Si esta es la forma en que me vas a mmh… castigar — Kenma lo silenció con un mordisco poco amable, empujó suavemente a Kuroo con la punta de su pie sobre la colchoneta y ordenó :

— Preparame

Kuroo estaba imposibilitado de usar sus manos, pero no fue necesario, su lengua sabía exactamente que hacer.

Los ojos de Kuroo estaban desorbitados de lujuria, pero quién gritaba peligro desde cada célula era Kenma.

Akaashi nunca, pero nunca pensó que este era el tipo de dinámica en la relación de su amigo.

Kenma sin mirar a Kuroo a los ojos, se ubicó de espaldas al joven de casi metro noventa, ambas rodillas fijas en la colchoneta, a sabiendas que Kuroo no podía tocarle, al menos no con las manos, se permitió prolongar más de lo necesario el ingreso de su miembro, a su ya lista y lubricada entrada…

— Vamos Kenma me vas a matar… — Kuroo estaba desesperado por contacto, su cadera se movía con hambre en busca de calor.

Debido al gran tamaño de Kuroo, el rubio armador tuvo que ayudarse con las manos propias antes de comenzar el sube y baja….

— No voy a dejar que te corras dentro de mí Kuroo, no hasta que aprendas la lección…

* * *

— Es que no lo puedo creer …. ¿Akaashi esto está realmente ocurriendo?

— Creo que si… Bokuto - San …no deberíamos ver esto… creo que merecen … ¿privacidad ?

— Creo que deberían irse a un jodido motel Akaashi… los pueden descubrir y expulsar del campamento …

— Bokuto-San debo recordarte que nosotros …. en el gimnasio? … el señor Fujita ….. — la cara de Akaashi era de un rojo granate

Se miraron 5 segundos y estallaron en risa ante la comparación, los recuerdos y lo que acaban de ver, tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente de la ventana para que Kenma y Kuroo no los descubriesen….

* * *

Aún asombrados, conteniendo el bochorno y la risa infantil, se acostaron, ubicando sus futones cabeza a cabeza, acordaron no dormir de frente, era demasiado la cercanía, mucha tentación, y no querían perturbar el descanso de los demás, aún así Bokuto no se contuvo y besó la frente de Akaashi antes de dormir— Buenas noches.

Akaashi alargó su mano para entrelazar bajo la almohada la extremidad de Bokuto-San, no sin antes besarla — Buenas noches para ti también.


	7. Peligro

Sintió la claridad de la mañana filtrarse por las ventanas, es la primera noche desde aquel día, aquel horrible día, en que puede conciliar el sueño sin sobresaltos, se siente descansado, cálido y feliz. Antes de abrir los ojos, una leve sensación de adrenalina subió por su estomago, inundándolo de pánico, quizás había descansado porque se había quedado dormido, y no sintió al equipo levantarse, quizás como su desempeño ha estado por el suelo junto con su ánimo no quisieron molestarlo, quizás …

— Chicos! — medio susurró medio gritó, pero se detuvo al observar que aún nadie se había levantado.

Akaashi respiraba tranquilo, casi como si estuviera siendo arrullado, su mano aún colgaba fuera de su futón en dirección a Bokuto, su cabeza se acomodaba sobre su brazo, y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y Bokuto pensó que jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso como el armador, Ahora que Bokuto ha decidido dejar de pelear con las cosas en su interior que no entiende completamente y ha hecho una especie de paz con sus sentimientos puede permitirse sacar ese velo de inseguridad y apreciar que Akaashi es quizás el ser humano más hermoso que ha conocido, y no habla sólo de lo físicamente obvio, sino de todo lo que lo compone y rodea, de su amabilidad, su inteligencia, su calidez, su preocupación e incondicionalidad con él y con el resto de los chicos, su honestidad… aún cuando él mismo era un atado de nervios y malas formas, Akaashi le había dicho a los ojos que lo quería, a él.

Estaba atrapado en esos pensamientos cuando sintió un par de somnolientos ojos azul profundo fijarse en él

— Buenos días Bokuto-San — murmuró sonriendo involuntariamente.

_Oh dios, puedes ser más guapo por las mañanas?_ , pensó Bokuto … — ¿Cuándo dejarás caer el San de mi apellido Akaashi?, me hace sentir tan lejos de ti — dijo tratando de esconder un mohín.

— Quizás después de nuestra primera cita — soltó abochornado, escondiéndose bajo sus brazos.

— Eso quiere decir, que …..

Akaashi solo asintió, aún escondido entre sus brazos...

* * *

El comedor estaba inusualmente ruidoso esa mañana, parecía que todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado por las competencias multidisciplinarias, aunque las bases para estas no se habían anunciado, el murmullo _"seremos equipo bro? , claro que si bro"_ resonaba por todos lados.

En la mesa de siempre el rubio armador del Nekoma, se encontraba absorto en su teléfono, tecleando a una velocidad preocupante, reclinado casi inconscientemente hacía el hombro del bloqueador central, quien sonreía melosamente agradecido del contacto, antes de acercarse completamente a la mesa 2 pares de ojos se clavaron ellos….

— Ustedes se ven … — inició Kenma

— Molesta y extrañamente ….¿ felices ? — completó Kuroo

Bokuto y Akaashi intercambiarnos una mirada cómplice y no pudieron contener la risa, en efecto estaban felices, pero no podían quitarse la imagen de la dinámica intima entre Kenma y Kuroo, por supuesto que no dijeron nada, menos a la hora del desayuno, y con un montón de oídos curiosos al rededor.

— ¿Lo estamos? — Preguntó Akaashi … a Bokuto y a sí mismo

— Claro que lo estamos — respondió Bokuto con una sonrisa que podría romperle las mejillas.

Omitieron la mirada asesina de Kenma y la risita de hiena de Kuroo que alertó a todo el comedor sobre los 4 chicos, y todo parecía estar justo donde debería estar.

* * *

Fácilmente la temperatura alcanzaba las 32 grados centígrados, y aún faltaba media hora para el medio día. Estaban todos reunidos en el patio central de la Academia, alumnos, maestros, directivos y por supuesto las escuelas invitadas a participar en esta tradición colaborativa.

Debido a las altas temperaturas, el vicerrector había accedido a que la competencia incluyera el nado con relevo, a pesar de que la escuela hace años no contaba con un equipo de natación formal. Las demás competiciones disponibles, eran ajedrez, atletismo con obstáculos, lacrosse, judo y remo, en fin un montón de actividades que no tenían nada que ver con lo que cotidianamente los estudiantes lidiaban, potenciando el espíritu deportivo y las relaciones de camaradería entre las escuelas invitadas.

— Akaashi, estaba pensando que podríamos inscribirnos en remo, yo sé que quizás tu querrías probar con el ajedrez pero …. no creo poder seguirte el ritmo y me gustaría… verdaderamente me gustaría que ganáramos juntos — Los ojos de Bokuto brillaban de expectación y Akaashi se odió por no tratar el tema en el desayuno ….

— Bokuto-San, creo … — dijo midiendo la reacción de la estrella — Creo que he intercambiado mi absolución por formar parte del equipo de Kaori…

El rostro de Bokuto pareció pasar entre 5 emociones distintas en 3 segundos, pero finalmente resopló y asintió — Estoy seguro que ganarás en la disciplina que escojas Akaashi, esfuérzate mucho.

— Lo haré Bokuto-San, muchas gracias.

El punta receptor parecía tener algo en la punta de la lengua cuando un manotazo en la espalda lo sacó de toda atmósfera que creyó estar formando con Akaashi. — Bro, Akaashi-Kun, tienen que adoptarme en su equipo… Kenma ha decidido no participar en nada …. por favor….. — Suplicó Kuroo

— Creo que sólo seremos tu y yo bro — dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado. Kuroo sólo pudo alzar una ceja en dirección a Akaashi.

¿Se sentía culpable?, _sí_ , pero ya se había comprometido con Kaori a ser parte de su equipo, aunque fuera de manera tácita, almenos ahora, con Kuroo en el panorama, no se sentiría tan mal por dejar a Bokuto solo, ya que hecho que más escocía en su interior era la posibilidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Bokuto y eso ya no era un opción real, aún sin Kaori en el panorama…

— ¿Bokuto-San? — llamó antes que su senpai emprendiera rumbo acompañado del joven de cabellos negros, quién ya se había adelantado.

— ¿Si?

— Sólo es una competencia, ¿está bien?, y mis pensamientos estarán contigo en todo momento, te lo prometo.

Akaashi se giró con el recuerdo de la sonrisa radiante de Bokuto ante sus palabras, todo estaría bien. estaba seguro.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, no era habitual morderse las uñas, pero al parecer nunca es tarde para aprender a conocer cómo tu cuerpo reacciona ante situaciones _¿románticas?_ , la sola intromisión de esa palabra hizo que su estomago diera vueltas, se volvió a reprender mentalmente, " _aún es demasiado pronto para albergar tantas esperanzas, es probable que ni siquiera me haya tomado enserio ..."_

— Hola tú.

Lo había observado, más veces de las que su orgullo quisiera admitir, la primera vez, estaba rodeado de libros, y cuadernos, parecía que estaba tratando de entender el origen del universo una tarde en la biblioteca de la academia, su sola presencia lo hizo estremecer, días más tarde, se preocupó… parecía que este joven había averiguado sus horarios, y aficiones, se preguntó si lo estaba siguiendo, se encontró emocionado con la idea, justo antes de pasar al terror pensando que quizás él pensaba lo mismo de su persona, y lejos de emocionarle la idea, quizás le aborrecería y temería… decidió cortar por lo sano y desalojar a este extraño y muy atractivo estudiante de sus pensamientos, antes que los habitara por completo.

Cambio sus horarios y rutinas, con tal de evitarlo, pero llegaron las competiciones y premiaciones. Kaori estaba orgulloso de sus logros, ha tenido lo que llaman talento natural desde que tiene memoria, jamás se emocionó más allá de lo necesario al recibir alguna condecoración, pero en aquella premiación, la primera del año lectivo… cuando notó que aquellos ojos azules se fijaban en él por primera vez, entendió que quizás había algo más… compartir tus logros con alguien importante era lo que los hacía valiosos, se imaginó compartiendo logros y derrotas con Akaashi, en sus diferentes disciplinas y ritmos. Y ahora lo tenía frente a él, tras una fatídica y torpe confesión, sonriéndole y desarmándolo por completo.

— Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido

— Realmente quiero tu perdón — Dijo Akaashi levemente apesadumbrado.

— Hey! — llamó su atención— No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras por mi, estaba bromeando, por lo demás no hay nada que tenga perdonar, ni tú de arrepentirte… ¿está claro? — Kaori no pudo evitar tocar el hombro del armador.

Akaashi suspiró, evaluando nuevamente la dolorosa situación que vivió con Bokuto-San, ciertamente él no había hecho nada mal, pero menos había hecho Kaori, quién sólo ha sido amable y comprensivo con él e incluso con Bokuto-San.

— Quiero hacerlo, quiero ser parte de tu equipo — dijo sonriendo honestamente.

Kaori le devolvió una sonrisa 10 veces más radiante, mientras le explicaba que estaba de acuerdo con inscribirse en cualquier disciplina exceptuando el Lacrosse, pero que si Akaashi prefería el Lacrosse el intentaría darle una décima oportunidad al único deporte que no se le dá bien.

— Soy bueno corriendo — contestó Akaashi

— Yo… yo también — se apresuró a decir el capitán.

* * *

—¿Estás bien bro?

Bokuto estaba perdido remando a todo lo que daban sus brazos, ambos jóvenes iban a la delantera por mucho, pero eso no hizo que el chico de ojos color ámbar bajara el ritmo, tampoco es como si pudiera, su cabeza estaba concentrada en una sola cosa, o persona más bien.

— Kotaro — Llamó con su voz más grave, imitando el tono que usaba su madre cuando estaba molesta con él.

— ¿Eh? — jadeó Bokuto, Kuroo nunca lo había visto con el ceño tan fruncido.

—Que si estás bien… con bueno… con ellos allá juntos, y solos

— No es mi cosa favorita que pensar, pero …

Kuroo espero que Bokuto continuara pero los minutos pasaban y el punta receptor solo se encorvaba más así mismo, al borde de un ataque de emotividad, que Kuroo detestaba, y sin Akaashi cerca estaba perdido, por lo que interrumpió. —¿Pero? …..

— Pero… — restregó sus ojos sin soltar los remos— pero me ha dicho que me quiere, a mi … ¿puedes creerlo? Akaashi es wow es Akaashi y me quiere a mi… y ….

— Nunca te había visto así… me alegro, pero … — Kuroo dudó unos segundos sobre si continuar su línea de pensamientos y preocupaciones —Hermano, te conozco, sé que no debe ser fácil verlo con otra persona que tiene interés en él, pero jamás pensé que serías capaz de golpear a alguien sólo por celos…. y no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, está mal por donde se le mire, y eso pudo haberte alejado de Akaashi para siempre.

— Lo sé, yo nunca me había sentido así ¿sabes ?… fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera sólo y cuando lo noté Kaori estaba en el suelo y… él es un buen chico… mucho mejor que yo, …no sería lo peor del mundo si Akaashi lo notara.

— Te estás rindiendo Bokuto, ¿después de que él te dijera que te quiere a ti?…. ¿después de lo feliz que eso te hizo ?,

* * *

Las reglas eran simples, debían correr 200 metros, atravesando algunos obstáculos, hasta llegar a la línea de la meta, el tiempo final se computaba cuando el último participante de cada pareja cruzara la línea.

Kaori creyó que su estado físico era envidiable, pero pasados los 100 metros, los entrenamientos extras empezaron a pasarle la cuenta, y quería ganar, necesitaba ganar con y por Akaashi.

Akaashi en cambio mantenía su ritmo, casi no parecía cansado, es más… Kaori podría jurar que se estaba frenando para acompasar su ritmo.

— No bromeabas con eso de que te gustaba correr — trato de decir en medio de jadeos vergonzosos

— Despeja mi mente… el deporte — Respondió sereno Akaashi

— Akaashi, salva tu honor, cruza primero la línea, yo … — antes de terminar la frase, sintió el tirón en su pantorrilla, el calambre lo estaba estampando hasta el suelo sin poder hacer nada más que proteger su rostro, pero el golpe no llegó, estaba siendo sujetado de los hombros por las largas y agraciadas manos de Akaashi, no lo envolvió en sus brazos como en una película adolescente, pero el contacto fue más que suficiente para enardecer sus mejillas…

— Recuéstate en el suelo, esos son los peores— dijo señalando el músculo que aún palpitaba erráticamente en su pierna.

Akaashi empezó a maniobrar su pierna y Kaori se sintió el peor ser humano del planeta, Akaashi sólo quería ayudar, desinteresadamente, y el contacto tan cercano piel a piel, lo estaba emocionando más allá de los límites decentes.

— ¿Está mejor así?— preguntó sonriendo

— Si si si … esto… muchas gracias, pero no creo que pueda correr lo suficientemente rápido como para recuperar la ventaja que teníamos Akaashi, lo siento mucho, de verdad me ilusionaba que ganáramos juntos …

Akaashi notaba la sombra en el animo de Kaori, _debe ser difícil perder cuando se está tan acostumbrado a ganar_ , pensó el armador.

— Vamos, sube

— Qué?… no, no podría!, no te preocupes es una tontería — si el rostro de Kaori ya estaba rojo, ahora estaba completamente morado, ante a un Akaashi en cuclillas ofreciéndole cargarlo en su espalda

— Somos un equipo, ¿ cierto ?, no te dejaré aquí, vamos sube, no quiero que me subestimes, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte Kaori

La seguridad en su mirada viajó directamente a sus sistema nervioso, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto?, ¿Cuántas facetas Akaashi le permitiría conocer?, esperaba que muchas, esperaba que todas.

Enrolló sus brazos y piernas al rededor de Akaashi, memorizando sensaciones y aromas, luchó con no enterrar su nariz en el nacimiento del cabello del pelinegro, y batalló con aún más fuerzas para reprimir el instinto a lamer las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello.

— Te estabas conteniendo — dijo tratando de que la platica trivial lo alejara de la sensación del rose galopante de su entrepierna en la espalda baja de Akaashi.

— Quizás, …lo importante es que cruzamos juntos la línea, ¿no?

Kaori sólo pudo asentir contra su espalda inhalando una vez más su aroma.

Estaban llegando a la meta, tenían una ventaja de casi 10 metros con la siguiente pareja, Akaashi pudo vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo, a Kuroo, y a Bokuto quien tenía una expresión abatida, su corazón se apretó en su pecho amenazando con salirle por la boca, quería gritarle que entiende que no es la posición tradicional en una competencia, pero que ha sido él mismo quién le ha enseñado que jamás se abandona a un compañero, que sus sentimientos le pertenecen por completo, que lo seguiría al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera, _pero por favor no me mires así… Bokuto-San_

Inconscientemente Akaashi disminuyó el ritmo, Kaori estaba apunto de preguntarle si estaba cansado, cuando notó el motivo de preocupación de Akaashi, era aquel tipo enorme, con el cabello extraño por el cual Akaashi tenía sentimientos, con cara de funeral, Kaori sólo pudo sentir culpa y miseria por causarle problemas a Akaashi, se supone que cuando uno quiere a alguien debe querer la felicidad del otro, no acapararlo y retenerlo — Puedes bajarme si quieres, ya me siento mucho mejor Akaashi.

— No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos — dijo tratando de sonreír

Faltaban dos metros y Akaashi prefirió no mirar hacia el público, pero un estruendo sacudió su concentración

**_"Akaashi te van a alcanzar, correeeeeeeee, tu puedes, correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ **

Un segundo se tardó en asimilar a quién pertenecía esa voz, y sólo pudo reír y agradecer, era el shot de energía que necesitaba, se impulsó hacía adelante como si nada más importara, incluso Kaori se sentía mucho más liviano contra su espalda.

Notó que su competencia le pisaba los talones, y sin pensarlo se lanzó con todo su cuerpo contra la arcilla, si tenía suerte, Kaori no se lastimaría.

* * *

— Vaya forma de Ganar Akaashi-Kun, a eso llamo compromiso por la victoria

— Muchas Gracias Kuroo-San — dijo sonriendo, pero sus ojos seguían puestos en Bokuto quien parecía muy tímido o avergonzado.

— Felicitaciones Akaashi, yo sabía que ganarías, felicidades a ti también Kaori — dijo y ahora parecía menos avergonzado y más honesto.

— A ustedes tampoco les fue mal, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos en el podio esta tarde… — dijo buscando conectar su mirada con la de Bokuto.

— Primer Lugar gracias a estos cañones — dijo Kuroo señalando sus Bíceps.

— Creo… que iré a cambiarme — murmuró Akaashi, su camiseta ya no tenía vestigios de haber sido alguna vez blanca.

— Te acompaño — dijo al instante Bokuto.

Akaashi sólo pudo sonreír y asentir, quizás aún podía lograr unas felicitaciones de su estrella, y por qué no uno que otro beso, y es que extrañaba su boca más de lo que le gustaría admitirse así mismo, más de lo que es decente y apropiado.

— Si me permites, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado Bokuto — sentencio Kaori a la vez que el ambiente se tensaba y todos los ojos se posaban en él.

— Iré más tarde, puedes ir primero Akaashi— dijo no pudiendo evitar rosar la mejilla del armador

* * *

— ¿ Te lo imaginas ? — dijo apoyando sus codos contra sus rodillas, realmente no quería mirarlo a la cara.

— No comprendo

— Caminando con él de la mano, orgulloso, porque yo si me lo imagino, nada me haría más feliz que eso, a eso me refiero — puntualizó

— Si me lo imagino, más de lo crees...

— Ustedes no están saliendo … — _no era una pregunta, era la constatación de un hecho_

— Aún no, aún no … estamos listos — dijo esperando que no leyera sus propios miedos

— ¿Y algún día estarás listo para eso? ¿para las miradas, para los rumores? , no es necesario que se lo preguntes a Akaashi, el es más valiente que tu y yo juntos, y estoy seguro que pasaría por el infierno para estar contigo…

— Eso creo, no veo porque tenga que responder esto ahora …— resopló molesto

— Si yo fuera tú, y Dios... nunca quise ser alguien más en la vida hasta ahora, estaría listo, estaría más que listo…

_silencio_

— No soy ciego, sé que ahora no tengo oportunidad con él, pero puedo esperar y te juro por dios que si lo lastimas el que te partirá la cara, esta vez seré yo — dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano solemnemente

_De una manera extraña, logró comprender las palabras que Kaori no decía, se retiraba, por ahora, dejando el camino propio despejado, de la manera más honorables que Bokuto jamás creyó poder ofrecer._

* * *

_"Espero que no estén peleando, Bokuto-San, confió en ti, por favor no cometas más errores"_ , pensaba Akaashi bajo las constantes y tibias gotas de agua que la ducha ofrecía

Escuchó un ruido sordo en la zona de los casilleros, se apresuró a salir para encontrarse con Bokuto-San y asegurarse de primera fuente que esta vez no habían ojos morados, ni palabras hirientes de por medio, quizás no debió dejarlos solos, se volvió a reprender mentalmente, quería y por sobre todo debía confiar en Bokuto-San y su capacidad de manejar sus emociones.

— Te has bañado para nosotros, que considerado …

Akaashi lo presintió incluso antes de que pasara, estaba en peligro, todos sus nervios se alertaron, su respiración se entrecortó, los oídos pitaban y las manos temblaban ….

— Creo que me confunden con otra persona … — dijo tratando de reunir todo el valor que tenía para cavar sus ojos en el par de jóvenes frente a él, ambos desconocidos, ambos desagradables a su parecer.

— Parece que tienes algo por las estrellas, ¿o es que somos muy poca cosa para ti? — dijo el castaño más bajo

— Digo, ya has pasado por el equipo de voley y el de basquetbol, falta que te inauguremos en el equipo de futbol y serás la puta de toda la escuela, ¿me equivoco?— continuo el más alto a la vez que despojaba a Akaashi de la única prenda que lo protegía…


End file.
